guardians_of_the_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
STAGE 1
Into the Unknown (STAGE 1) is the 1st episode of Guardians of the Video Game. Plot Butler and President's children visits Mobile Game (MG) Department only to witness the biggest taboo incident of the elite agent Patch ruined the "Hungry Bird" game stage on live. Summary The control room in the Guardians of the Video Game (GOTVG) Corporation is declaring an emergency need with military status - DEFCON 1, where "DEFCON" represents DEFence readiness CONdition - to be in maximum readiness as a response towards the situation of spontaneous visitation by the high class authorities. Meanwhile, the President's children of the GOTVG Corporation are heading towards the "golden department" - Mobile Game (MG) Department - under their Butler's guidance. These two little "next heirs in line" of GOTVG Corporation have just completed their tour to the First Person Shooter (FPS) Game Department, which ended in quite a chaos because the children find their own way of entertainment on violently shooting at the FPS's employees instead of the targets during the video game's operation. Before they officially enter into the Mobile Game Department, the Butler hereby reminds the President's children by attaching importance of the protocol for switching name tag to suit the default graphic or pixel resolution of the game department that they desire to enter. The President's children immediately express their point of view as reluctant to follow the boring rule of the adult's world. Then, the Butler proceeds to explains the sole core function of GOTVG Corporation - "to guard the video game" by overseeing the progress of the player to reach the end of the video game and by fulfilling the responsibility "to cast, produce, and supply all in-games items and characters necessary". By executing all these tasks, the GOTVG Corporation must always keep their profile and the world behind the video games as nonexistent to the player or main character all the time, otherwise the corporation will lose its purpose in all the video games and suffer the consequences. After the children and the Butler transform into MG Department's default pixel resolution, they notice the employees are preparing the game stage for "Hungry Bird" game, the bestseller classic arcade. This game designs the player as a "starved bird" to fight and reclaim the stolen food and eggs by the "pigs" as evil NPC'''s. In fact, the guardians are the one who made up this game by stealing the eggs without the vicious birds' notice at night, training the pigs to provoke the birds, and building the "defence wall" as player's gaming main platform. While all of these tasks being carried out, the guardians must not make the birds aware of the existence of this video game. The Butler therefore introduce the President's children to the hardcore in the MG Department, agent Patch, who is well-recognized as the elite agent due to his astouding achievement by successfully guarding many games in MG Department within 4 years record with litte experience. In view of Patch's excellency in his work performance, the GOTVG Corporation is expecting to held the first historical promotion ceremony of the "youngest captain" among the guardians after the execution of this stage of "Hungry Bird". On the other hand, Patch is overseeing in the field inside the "Hungry Bird". The guardians are expecting the dual will start at 3:00pm sharp, but Patch is making sure everything is in order early within 1 minutes at 2:00pm. Though Patch's strong leadership produces perfect result but somehow everyone who works under or together with Patch suffers from his cold-blooded perfectionism. When the pig manager from '''Oink Model Agency (OMA) informs Patch about the reserved model - a medium pig - is enduring occupational injury hence cannot make it, Patch calmly uses the signed agreement to remind that there is no place for tolerance and to reject the negotiation offered by the pig manager to swap the injured medium pig with one big size or two small sizes. While everyone is rushing to move out from the field as ordered, Patch is handling four bird eggs, the sensitive fragile game items. Suddenly, his exclusive assistant, whose name later revealed as Cheat, contacts Patch through the earpiece walkie talkie device to have a casual talk but a strange topic that anticipates the most terrible incident which is happening next that will ruin Patch's promo - a starved purple bird landed behind Patch and asking Patch to identify himself. Meanwhile, everyone in MG Department are too astonished and starts screaming that they are busted. Bonus Panel: Game Screen At 2300 (11:00pm) sharp, a few icons on top of the player's device screen display certain information as below (from left to right): # Battery power at 62%; # Alarm setting is turned on; # Email / message notification; # Full strength of Wi-Fi connection; # Very strong cellular signal strength. It seems that the player of "Hungry Bird" purposely zooms in 500% to enlarge a specific area of the screen because the purple bird, which is controlled by the player of "Hungry Bird", discovers a strange character with spiky pink hair in blue uniform and wearing a yellow safety helmet is carrying the stolen eggs in basket in the battle field at the start of the game with zero score. Arc Navigation Category:Episodes